


LoLu Week 2015

by KittyKatz009



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, LoLu Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's LoLu Week! Seven days, seven prompts! Collection of drabbles and one shots to follow this week's prompts that star our favorite Celestial Mage and Spirit. Rated M for later chapters.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	LoLu Week 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I have rose from the dead. LoLu Week 2015 is happening, and inspiration struck. This is a loose combination of days one and two: Sparkle and Comrade. Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me!

“You look simply stunning tonight,” you hear him whisper, and you flush from the compliment, turning to look at the man beside you. If you are stunning to him, then he should be considered devastating to everyone in the room. It wasn’t like you’ve never seen him in a suit before: it seems to be the only thing he owned, yet you can’t help but stare. His broad shoulders fill out the jacket well, lean muscle packed underneath the layers. His ginger hair is an untamed mess, yet it suits him well, the fringe outlining his boyish face. But what really captivates you is his eyes, on full display for you because of the lack of his usual azure-tinted glasses. They are hazel and remind you of warmth, security, home, and you are entranced. 

You feel plain compared to him, ordinary. You thought that pulling out your finest gown for the evening would do the trick: the rose color complementing your ashen hair, the silky texture empowering you, making you feel like the woman you are. The neck was a simple swoop, a stark contrast to the deep plunges you normally wear. You feel bold, you feel beautiful, yet all that confidence deflates now that doubt had wriggled its way into your head. 

You don't deserve to be by his side tonight. You're too plain for a man like him. He'll leave you for someone like Cana or Mira in a heartbeat, given the chance. 

"Lucy," he murmurs, snapping you out of your trance. You look his way and notice a sparkle in his eyes, one you had yet to see from him. In all the years you've known him, with all the women he flirted with and dated, you have never seen him look at any of them the way he was looking at you in this moment. 

"Yes Loke?" you rasp out, embarrassed that your voice would betray you like that. The look didn't go away; it only intensified as he pulls you into his arms, moving side to side slowly to start a steady rhythm. You don't even remember stepping on the dance floor, yet you can't find a reason to question it at the moment. 

"There's no need to worry," he assures with a smile. "It's always been you." You feel tears gather, the sincerity of his words hitting you full force. You lean in, hiding your face in the crook of his neck, his deep laugh reverberating through the both of you as you dance to the music surrounding you. You should have known better. Yes, in the past he was a player, a flirt, but that all changed once you came around. He has eyes for you, and only you. He is your partner, in all sense of the word: your spirit, your comrade, your boyfriend. To think he would hurt you, that is just a sin. 

You move with the beat, gracefully turning about the room. You catch sight of the newlyweds enjoying themselves, Lisanna laughing loudly and Natsu holding her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. It warms your heart to see two of your closest friends get the happiness they deserve.

“Let’s get married,” Loke proclaimed suddenly, making you tear your gaze from the elated couple and focus on the man in front of you. 

“What?” you ask, thinking your ears are deceiving you. 

“Let’s get married,” he repeats. “I love you Lucy. You saved me from myself and helped me transform into the person I am today.” You can hear the conviction in his words, see the determination on his face. Your heart starts racing, thinking of all the implications of this.  
“I know this is sudden, and not some grand proposal you were probably wanting. However, I didn’t want to steal the thunder from Natsu and Lisanna on their special day,” he continued, taking your silence as a cue. “But I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not only as your Celestial Spirit and Guildmate, but as your husband.” 

“Yes,” you whisper. You couldn’t stop the tears this time as they silently slid down your rosy cheeks. The grin that splits his face was contagious as you find yourself smiling just as wide. He leans in to kiss you and you let him, your lips conveying what words are unable to at the moment. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t the fairytale proposal you had dreamed of ever since you were little, though he swears he will make it up to you the next day when you both aren’t at someone else’s wedding. What matters is that you found someone that you love dearly, that you want to spend the rest of your life with, and that he feels the same way about you. You silently vow continue to be the reason that sparkle in his eye exists. Soon enough, you will be able to start the next chapter of your lives together, and nothing could make you more elated.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at Second Person POV. I think it turned out pretty well. I'll slowly post the rest of the week as I get them done. Read and Review lovelies!


End file.
